I Spy A Shotacon!
by The-Doll-Who-Dreamt
Summary: Life as a shota is harder than you think, and it only gets more complicated for Kagamine Len when a certain silver-haired boy by the name of Utatane Piko makes him develop feelings. Chaos quickly shows itself and does it's part in their already complicated lives - what will happen between them, and will their feelings for each other last? Len x Piko!
1. Dreams

Cold, dark, quiet.. That's all his room was then, only the faintest moonlight peeking in through the window. Breathing had become shallow and hardly audible, yet he still couldn't get himself to sleep. Deep blue hues came into view as the blonde boy opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the clock, the cruel glowing numbers reading '3:18'. He allowed a soft sigh to pass his cold lips and closed his eyes once more in an attempt to sleep.

Thoughts began dissolving, and in that moment… _Crash!_

Len's eyes shot open as he threw himself into a sitting position and tossed the covers off, his curiosity lit like a fire at the odd sound. He slid off the bed and sunk his teeth into the delicate tissue of his bottom lip, beginning to take slow steps out of the room. Carefully, as to not wake his sleeping twin sister, he opened and closed the door as quiet as he could manage.

Cold, slender hands slid through the silky blonde hair and managed a loose ponytail, multiple strands falling over his curious blue hues and porcelain facial features. He frowned at the messiness of his attempt to put his hair up, but shrugged it off to check for the source of the sound he had heard earlier. Though he didn't understand why anyone would be up at such a time, he suspected the person to be suffering the same problem as he was.

He stumbled a bit, unable to see anything other than what seemed to be an endless darkness, when he heard a crashing sound come from what he thought was the kitchen. It couldn't hurt to check, could it..? The boy shifted his direction to the kitchen, and sure enough, there was light shining through and open doorway that led to it. Maybe it was just Kaito eating ice cream...

Len continued walking and eventually made it into the kitchen, near being blinded by the light shining in his eyes after getting so used to the dark. He blinked a few times before his eyes finally decided to adjust and he could see clearly. "H-hello.." Said the white haired boy in a soft voice laced with a hint of nervousness. A kind smile tugged at the corners of Len's lips while he approached the boy. "Hello, Piko!" He replied cheerfully before pulling the other into a tight hug, forcing the oxygen in his lungs to escape.

A soft smile graced Piko's lips once the Kagamine boy let go of him and allowed him to _breathe_. A small and somewhat feminine hand brushed the hair out of his face before being placed on his hip, the smile plastered onto his too-pale facial features held perfectly. Then Len realized he was _staring_ and felt his cheeks heat up. He quickly averted his eyes and stared at the floor while he thought of something to say, but Piko beat him to it. "What are you doing up..?" Piko asked softly, shattering the silence as if it were glass.

"I could ask you the same thing," Len said with a light chuckle. He shifted his gaze to the taller boy once more and tried desperately to ignore the blush creeping onto his cheeks. _Blush? _He didn't know why he was blushing to begin with and looked back down to hide it. They _had _sung a few songs together before, but that wasn't a reason to blush, was it? "Well I- Len, are you okay?" He heard Piko ask, forcing him back into reality. Looking up, he saw that Piko's previous expression had been replaced by a concerned one, lips curled downwards to form a soft frown, hues filled with an emotion he couldn't place, and brow furrowed. Len simply nodded in reply, but Piko didn't seem to accept it, and pressed the back of his right hand against his forehead. Piko's hand was unsurprisingly smooth against his skin, and for some unknown reason, made his heart flutter.

_If Len thought he was blushing before..._

Unable to help it, the blonde's cheeks burst with a strawberry red colour at the touch. _'Why am I blushing?'_ He asked himself, his facial features growing more and more confused as Piko's grew more and more concerned. "You seem sick," Said the white haired boy as he removed his hand, again placing it on his hip. However, Len wasn't listening, but trying to figure out what was wrong with him. "Maybe sleeping will help.. Goodnight, Utatane!" He smiled warmly and quickly began walking away, getting only a soft 'goodnight' in reply.

Once he made it back to his and Rin's room, he tried to sleep, and finally succeeded. He had a dream, as well. About the boy known as Piko Utatane.

* * *

_**Hello there~ Thank you for reading! I'm planning on extending this, by the way, for those of you that might want to continue reading.  
D**_**_on't be shy, feel free to leave me a review. Whether it be complimenting, or not, I accept all reviews!_**_**Again, thanks.**_** c:  
****_I know that the title makes no sense but I couldn't think of anything, so that's what it ended up with. X3_**


	2. Fangirl Troubles

**_Thank you for reviewing!  
_**_**TsundereNekoGirl: To answer your question, I really don't know. But thank you so much! Your review made me so happy!  
Shadowthorn2013: Thanks~ ^^  
**_  
_**I'll try to upload a new chapter everyday, but I can't guarantee it~**_

* * *

_(Rin Kagamine's POV)_

It was three thirty in the morning, a time Rin should've been asleep at, if it weren't for a strange feeling that was telling her to stay awake. Out of curiosity, she decided to do as told and lay awake in the warmth of her bed, soft ocean blue hues staring off into the darkness that threatened to swallow her whole. She and her brother may have been very different people - despite their similar looks - but they shared a curious side that only took the slightest spark to ignite. It often caused them trouble, though they didn't seem to mind. At one point, they decided to look in one of Gakupo's treasured magazines. That not only got them in trouble, but it also scarred the Kagamine twins for life.

She shuddered at the thought of the contents of that magazine and attempted to avert her mind to something less... Dirty? Thankfully, the sound of footsteps tore her from her thoughts. That could only be one person. Len. But before she could say anything, her eyelids began feeling as if they weighed tons and words became impossible to form. After what felt like an eternity, her eyes fluttered closed and the time she spent awake forced her into a deep sleep.

* * *

Rin Kagamine awoke from her sleep to find that not only was it six in the morning, but her twin brother was still asleep. With a hardly audible sigh, the girl lazily climbed out of her warm and cozy bed, welcomed by a cold that made her shiver in the slightest while she straightened out the blankets covering the bed she was already regretting getting out of. "Len, get up." She called. When she looked over to Len's bed, she saw him wrapped in a ball of covers, refusing to get up. She sighed once more and shrugged it off, sleepily making her way to the bathroom to make herself presentable.

After taking a quick shower and dressing herself in her normal attire, she took a comb and began brushing her somewhat short blonde hair. An action that took her only five minutes to complete, really. She placed a few barrettes in as well, here and there, to hold everything together, taking another five minutes. Then, finally, she tied a white bow in her hair to complete the look she claimed to be 'utterly cute'.

She was soon finished and stepped out of the bathroom to see that Len was still asleep, wrapped in his covers. There was no helping it now, she would have to do it. With a light smirk forming on her soft pink lips, she walked over to the boy's bed and got a grip on his covers, then tugged harshly. "Rin!" Len squeaked in objection as he was stripped of his blankets, sticking out his bottom lip to pout up at the girl. "It's time to get up~!" Rin chimed, a scarily cheerful smile replacing the smirk on her lips. Len just stared in slight horror and did as he was told.

Of course, in the time that Len was getting ready to start the day, Rin was eating an orange and thinking about whether to do a remake of Magnet with a certain someone or not. As she sat on a cold wooden chair with her legs crossed, a young boy that seemed about her age sat in the chair next to her and nervously looked at her. "Rin..?" Piko asked softly.

"Hmm~?" Rin discarded the left overs of the orange and instead began drinking orange juice, ocean blue hues fixed on the shy boy sitting next to her. She considered them to be friends, even if she almost never saw him or really heard about him for that matter. "D-do you happen to know if Len is.. Into guys?" Piko blushed deep red as he spoke and refused to make eye contact, looking at the slender hands resting on his legs.

Rin's eyes widened at the question and she practically choked on the orange juice she was drinking, the lightest blush tainting her ivory cheeks. "I'm pretty sure. Why?"

"No reason!" And with that, he left his seat and ran off to who-knows-where with his cheeks resembling red rose petals. Just as she was about to call him back, Len walked around the corner and grabbed a banana from the fridge before sitting in the seat Piko was previously sitting in. Now was her chance! "Hey, Len," She stopped drinking her orange juice for a moment to smile at him. "I have a question." Her words, as hoped, got Len's attention. "Yeah?" Len asked as he began peeling the skin off his beloved banana. Rin honestly didn't see what Len saw in those things. "Are you gay?" The way she asked it was like it was something normal to ask your twin brother, and didn't hesitate in the slightest. Len, however, choked on the banana and turned red as a tomato.

After taking about five minutes to recover from choking on the banana he once trusted _not_ to choke him, Len managed to reply. "Well.. Uh.. I suppose.. Why?" His words came out as more of a whisper rather than what he wanted. His cheeks remained the same red while he awaited a reply and he resumed eating the banana. In small, somewhat girly bites that he wouldn't choke on, mind you. "Piko asked me." Rin watched as Len nearly choked on the banana once more and held back her giggles as well as she could possibly manage. "I have another question." She smiled warmly, in a way that was also sort of terrifying. "What were you doing up last night? I was up just in time to see you return from where ever you were." She gasped lightly before Len had a chance to reply. "Were you doing something with Piko~?"

"Sort of, but-"

"_Yaoi?_"

Len stared at his sister for a moment in disbelief then decided it would be best if he _didn't _reply to that and went on eating his banana before discarding the skin. He then resumed staring at his sister, who seemed to be unaffected by the questions she had asked him. Rin eventually realized that she was being stared at and returned the look, arching a thin flaxen brow as well while silently sipping on her orange juice. "I'm going to go find Piko." He said after a while of silence. "You do that, Len. Tell him how you feel!" Rin smiled, and Len replied to the smile with a death glare.

* * *

_(Len Kagamine's POV)_

_'Tell him how you feel!'_ Rin had said, the words repeating over and over in Len's mind as he began his search for the boy. How _did _he feel about Piko? They were friends, but.. What if they were to become _more _than just friends? A soft sighed passed his lips while he thought it over. Even if he managed to find Piko, and even if he said he wanted to be more, what would _he_ say? He couldn't have just _asked _Rin if he was gay, that made no sense. Right..? The banana boy shook his head, the golden hair of his swaying in the motion and falling to his face. "This is ridiculous.." He murmured. After all, he didn't really know Piko, yet he was having all these feelings for him? Was that even normal? Well, he was a vocaloid, so normal wasn't really ever present in his life.

With his silky flaxen bangs hiding his ocean blue hues and leaving him without much vision, and the thoughts and questions about Piko plaguing his mind, he didn't notice the fact that he was about to walk into someone until he actually _did, _making him nearly _fall over._ Luckily, the person he had walked into got a grip on him and helped him to regain his balance before he fell. In response, he wrapped one arm around the person's neck thinking it was his sister since the figure of the other was so feminine and the person's arms were so small. But _oh, _was he wrong, because when he brushed the hair out of his face, he found out who it was. _Out of all the people in the world to be in this situation with, why did it have to be Piko? _Both boys' snow coloured cheeks became stained with a dark red colour the second they made eye contact, and Piko's multi-coloured hues quickly looked away from Len's ocean blue ones.

_Click. _"I knew it!"

Both Len and Piko looked to the source of the sound, still intimately close. _Almost as if they were lovers... _"N-no! It isn't what it looks like!" Len squeaked as Rin and Miku came into view, a wide smile on their faces. Miku waved a camera in her hand and then handed it to Rin. "We have proof now that you two are lovers!" Rin squealed happily, practically jumping up and down. "Do you know what this means, Rin?! Yaoi~~!"

The colour leeched from the boys' faces at the word 'yaoi' and they shared terrified looks, eyes wide. "I-I think we should run.." Piko whispered. "But where?! They're yaoi fangirls, Piko. They'll always find us." Len paused for a moment, and came up with an idea. "_Unless_ we satisfy them."

Piko's eyes widened as he realized what Len meant, and just as he was about to object, Len silenced him with a kiss.

* * *

_**Oh yes I did. It may seem a bit early to do something like that, but it just felt right to me. -shrugs;  
Until later~! See you next chapter (hopefully).**_


	3. Accidental Feelings

_**Ah, I'm horrible! I meant to update sooner, sorry, loves~  
I don't plan on writing any intimate scenes, if that's what you're wondering. ^^; Sorry, but if you want PikoxLen yaoi, this isn't the fanfiction you're looking for. Well, as River Song would say, spoilers~**_

* * *

_(Piko Utatane's POV)_

"_Unless _we satisfy them." Len said seriously, an emotion Piko couldn't decode woven into his soft and somewhat girly voice. His arms still wrapped around the other's slender frame, and Len's arm locked around his neck, made it so he easily figured out exactly what he was implying. Without his permission, his eyes widened slightly in shock and he opened his mouth to object, only to be silenced by a soft pair of lips pressing against his own. _He's kissing me, Len's kissing me.._ Out of embarrassment, he quickly pulled away, breaking the kiss, and ran off. Heat crawled up to his cheeks, making a light pink dance onto his porcelain facial features and stain them while his heart threatened to break through his chest with the abnormality of it's speed.

After he was sure he wouldn't be found, he stopped and looked over his shoulder, confirming his suspicion that he hadn't been followed. With an exhale of relief, he leaned back against a wall and thought about what had just happened. Then for no apparent reason, his knees gave out and he ending up sliding down the wall, ignoring the mild pain from it digging into his shoulders. At the bottom, he pulled his knees up to his chest and gently laid his chin on them. Unknown feelings swirled in his stomach, almost as if he had become sick from just a small kiss...

_... Or was it that he liked Len?_

* * *

_(Len Kagamine's POV)_

Surprised, Len stared at the space that Piko was previously in, not paying any attention to the dying fangirls beside him. A small and fragile hand slowly lifted to his mouth to brush two delicate fingers along his lips, where Piko's had been just moments ago. He had kissed before, in songs like Magnet and so on, but for some reason, it was different when he kissed Piko. It had given him an odd feeling he couldn't identify, but he sort of liked it, and if he wasn't so _shy _he might have gathered the courage to kiss him again. Not like that would ever happen..

He was too far into thought to realize how rapidly his heart was beating and how the girls had been affected as well. _The girls._ He turned to look at them and found that Miku had passed out from loss of blood and Rin looked as if she had just seen a ghost. "Uhh.." He tried to form words, but nothing seemed to come out when he parted his lips. With a frown becoming clear on his face, he approached the two and placed his hands on Rin's shoulders, and shook her. Rin reacted quickly to it and tackled the boy, knocking the breath out of him. Of course, it was _him _who took the impact and she _landed on top of him_.

Upon practically being crushed to death, he exhaled somewhat sharply, accidentally ridding his lungs of what little oxygen they had left. However, it was quickly regained, and Rin earned a glare. "I can't believe you kissed him!" Rin squealed, ignoring the glare directed at her. The glare dissolved and was replaced by an embarrassed look. "I-it didn't mean anything!" Len replied defensively.

Suddenly, it was Len's turned to be glared at. "_**Are you lying to me, Len?**__"_ Rin asked, her usual sweeter-than-honey voice dripping with venom. Needless to say, Len was terrified and turned white as a sheet. "N-no!" Despite the end of his life coming into light, he lied once more. If he was going to die, he was going to die without admitting to it. Rin's look darkened, if that were even possible, and Len swore the temperature dropped about ten degrees. "**_You should know better than to lie to me! I'll kill you! _**Unless of course you admit to feeling something in your kiss with Piko~!" Her voice turned soft and girly once again, while the smile tugging at her lips confirmed an early death for her dear brother unless she got her wish.

It was official, Rin was definitely half Alois Trancy. "... Fine! Just don't tell anyone, not even _Miku_." He said in a hushed voice which came out more of a hiss. Upon hearing her name, the teal haired girl known as Miku shot up into a sitting position, her pigtails dramatically flowing through the air in the motion. "Don't tell me what~?" Her expression slowly began darkening. "Are you guys hiding something from meee~~?"

Both the Kagamine twins watched her with scared expressions, since Miku's scary side was obviously superior to Rin's scary side. Well, at least that's what Len thought. "I'm making a run for it," Len murmured, shifting his gaze to the frightened girl beside him. "Save yourself, Len!" Rin exclaimed dramatically.

With a soft and hardly audible sigh, the older (by fifteen seconds, at least) of the two Kagamines grabbed his sister's wrist and began pulling her along with him.

_But what really worried Len wasn't Miku, it was that he didn't know where Piko was._

* * *

_(Piko Utatane's POV)_

Piko quickly snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of footsteps and looked up to see none other than the number one shotaloid: Len Kagamine. His ponytail seemed to have fallen out and his golden locks were brushed to the side, allowing him to see Piko out of the corner of his eye. "You," The shorter boy pointed at him and motioned for him to come. With a thin brow arched, Piko stood and did just that. "Find cover, she's coming."

"Who?" Piko gave a confused look and slowly came to the realization that he was talking to the same person who had kissed him a while earlier. Figuring that out, he parted his lips to say something about it, only to be interrupted by the shrill giggle echoing through the room. "_Her_, you dummy!" Len hissed while his gaze shifted to the doorway, where Miku, who seemed to be in touch with her Russia side, was going to come through any minute. "But, Len, I-"

"_Be quiet,_" Whispered the blonde.

A light sigh passed Piko's lips and he nodded in reply rather than try for speaking again. He felt Len's hand grab his and blinked a few times, allowing a slight blush to taint his otherwise lily-white cheeks. Before long, Len began pulling on his hand, tugging him along to escape the room. He followed without the slightest hesitation. For some reason, he found that he trusted Len.

"That reminds me, have you seen Rin?" Len's comfortingly soft and familiar voice filled the emptiness, bringing the smallest smile to Piko's lips. Of course he admired Len, he was after all a really famous Vocaloid. But it wasn't just that, he loved his voice as well, and loved singing with him, even if he was far too shy to ever tell him. "O-oh, no, I haven't."

The two came to a stop in a dark and seemingly empty room and quickly looked over their shoulders for the teal haired girl. Thankfully, Piko didn't see her and let out a soft sigh of relief before remembering he had something else to deal with. "Uhm, Len?"

Piko's voice earned Len's precious attention and he turned to face him. "Yeah?" Len flashed a kind smile at him with the answer. "Did it mean anything? T-the kiss?" Piko couldn't help the blush that always seemed to appear around the other boy as he spoke in a soft voice, nearly a whisper laced with nervousness.

"Don't be silly! Of course it didn't, it was just to get Rin and Miku to leave us alone." Although it was painfully obvious that Len was lying, Piko was naïve enough not to notice it, and his heart dropped. "R-right." Piko may have been two years older than him, but he was too innocent for his own good and nearly as fragile as glass.

"What's wrong?"

A simple, "Nothing," Was all Len got in reply.

* * *

**_Yay, finally, a chapter three! Forgive me for being late!  
Please do review, it makes me really happy /and/ motivates me to write further.  
And thank you again, TsundereNekoGirl you beautiful person for reviewing~ I'm sure your fanfictions are better than one of my poorly thought out chapters, love! c:_**


	4. Truth or Dare?

_**Hello again~ I was originally going to start with Piko's POV, but I decided that reading a few hundred word long description of his heart breaking doesn't exactly sound alluring. Also, I'm really sorry for taking forever to update.**_

* * *

_(Len Kagamine's POV)_

Lying, one of the things he hated most. He'd always been told he couldn't lie to save his life by his twin sister Rin, who could see right through him. Maybe that was just because it was Rin, but Piko didn't seem to notice the painfully apparent lie in his tainted words. Or maybe he did, but didn't care. _What was the pain in his chest?_ With the softest sigh escaping his slightly parted lips, he shook it off as some odd glitch in the system.

"Did the kiss mean something to you, Piko?"

Piko quickly looked up to meet his gaze and shook his head, attempting and failing to deny it. The blood rushing to his cheeks giving him a ridiculously cute blush told a different story. Len couldn't help the smile that tugged his lips upwards as Piko noticed it and covered his cheeks with two pale hands, then resumed shaking his head. "O-of course it d-didn't!" He stuttered, unwillingly increasing his cuteness as he stopped shaking his head, allowing his silver hair to fall back to the sides of his face. Except for the random 'p' shaped curl. "W-why are you looking at me like that?"

Again, Len found himself_ staring_ and snapped out of it, averting the kind blue-green ovals he had for hues away from the older boy's overly cute face. The clever aversion was unsuccessful, however, as he couldn't stop himself from looking back. "... No reason, no reason at all." He replied with a nod, making his hair fall to his face _again_, due to the loss of his ponytail holder. A frustrated sigh was heard as the boy brushed the hair out of his face and held it like that for a few moments before allowing it to fall again upon realizing it was hopeless. "Why did you lie when I asked you if it meant anything to you?"

At those words, Piko's eyes widened and the blush he had been trying desperately to get rid of darkened in the slightest. "Wh-what do you mean? I wasn't l-lying!" He exclaimed in defense. _Why is he so cute?_ "I happen to know you were lying, because, you see, I'm simply one hell of a lie detector~" Len claimed, striking a ridiculous pose with his hands on his hips and his chest puffed out.

Staring blankly at the younger boy, Piko finally replied with, "Did you just quote Sebastian Michaelis?"

"... _Maybe_," Len was at a loss for words after being found out, but quickly put himself back on track. "Hey! Don't change the subject!"

Piko smiled a soft, but small smile that made Len's heart flutter. "Why do you care if it meant something to me or not?" He asked, the slightest hint of confidence hidden in his gentle voice. Len opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn't get himself to say anything. Once again at a loss for words, he decided it would be best if he just didn't reply to it and instead changed the subject. "Let's go before Miku catches up!"

* * *

To their luck, they were eventually reunited with Rin, who had been hiding with a few others who witnessed Miku's terrifying phase. Luka seemed unaffected by it and sat quietly on the floor in the corner, her eyes locked on the words splayed across the pages of the book in her hands. Gumi was fighting with an overly energized Teto about whether or not they should give Miku a leek to calm her down. And Rin was watching the two with a grin on her face before she noticed the two boys.

"Piko! Len!" Rin gasped, taking a moment to look the silver-haired boy up and down before glomping him, making him fall over with a yelp. "Rin, don't _kill_ him!" Len squeaked. Thankfully, Rin listened to her older brother with a sigh and got off the wide-eyed Piko. Len shook his head and held out a slender hand to Piko to help him up, a hand that Piko took without hesitation. After he was back into a standing position, he dusted off his clothes and silently thanked the younger boy for calling off his sister.

"Aren't you guys a _cute_ couple?" Teased Rin with a wink as she placed her hands on her hips.

"We're not a couple!" Piko shouted in objection.

Surprise an easily seen emotion on the younger boy's face, he looked Piko's direction for a moment before averting his eyes to the floor. _Does he really hate me that much?_ He'd never seen Piko like that, so it was really the only thing that made sense. But for some reason, it... _Hurt?_

"Looks like I found you~!" Chimed an eerie voice that earned the attention of Rin, Len, Piko, Teto, Gumi, and even _Luka_, who was halfway through one of her beloved Supernatural books. To their terror, it was none other than Miku Hatsune, who had just recently gone completely _insane_. A dark grin had taken over her usually kind smile that only scared them further. "Now, wasn't there something you were going to tell me, little Len?" She asked, slightly tilting her head to the side.

Rin and Len exchanged looks, and Rin mouthed 'sorry' while Len shook his head, telling her not to do what she was about to do. "Len likes-"

"Miku, you're scaring the children." Luka interrupted. She then took slow steps to the teal haired girl and gave her a leek, a sight that made Miku's blue hues light up as she quickly took it from the older girl's hands and began nibbling on it, all traces of evil dissolved like sugar in water. Everyone's jaw dropped as Luka simply went back to reading her book and ignoring the world.

Upon randomly feeling a poking at his side, Len looked at the older boy and gave him a questioning look. "You like someone..? Who is it?" Piko asked softly. The blonde did his best to hold back the blush threatening to spread across his cheeks, but didn't succeed as he felt them heat up. "It doesn't matter, he'll never like me back." Came his reply in a hushed voice laced with a certain sadness.

"I know how you feel.." Piko murmured.

_So I really don't have a chance with him..._

Rin must have sensed her brother's sadness and attempted to cheer him up by suggesting, "Let's play truth or dare!" Which didn't help in the slightest. In fact, it made him more afraid of her, if anything. "I'm in!" Miku smiled brightly and nudged at her girlfriend's shoulder, bringing her back into reality. Luka simply nodded in response then went back to reading her book.

"I want toooooo!" Teto raised her left hand, since her right hand was busy keeping her beloved bread from falling to the floor.

"Fine," Gumi grumbled as she crossed her slender arms over her chest.

"Alright.." Len agreed. He smiled and poked Piko's shoulder in a teasing, **_not _**flirtatious way. In response to the poke, Piko nodded. "Well, I suppose if Len wants to, then I will, too..."

"Great!" Rin smiled her happiest and placed her unoccupied hands on her hips. "Teto, truth or dare?"

Teto's near-red magenta hues went from focused on the beauty of her bread to the face of Rin Kagamine as her name was heard. She looked up for a moment, as if in thought. "Aha!" She looked back to Rin and smiled as well. "Dare!"

"Give your bread to Piko." The happy smile on Rin's lips was quickly replaced with a devious smirk, her words spoken without the slightest hesitation. In that moment, Piko seemed to become more pale than he already was and everyone looked to see Teto's sweet and kind facial features turn evil. "W-why me?" Piko looked to Rin, who had basically just told Teto to kill him.

With great reluctance, the girl walked over to the terrified boy, her pink drills swaying while she did so. A fake smile was plastered onto her features as she held out the bread to Piko with slightly shaky hands. Of course, Piko took the bread with the same reluctance and gave Len a distressed look.

Len gently patted the boy on the shoulder in an attempt to calm him down, but it had no effect, and he shot a glare Rin's way. Rin deflected it with another smile and pointed to Luka. "Luka!" All eyes were suddenly on Luka (except for Teto's, since she was staring at Piko with an intense hatred) as her name was called, and Luka looked up from her book to make eye contact with Rin. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I suppose.."

_"_It is true that you love Miku with all your heart?" Rin asked, earning everyone's gaze. _That was a pretty lame question, for my sister.. _"Of course."

Miku squealed and wrapped her arms around Luka in a tight hug, smiling brightly. Even if she had heard that multiple times, she seemed to love it every time her girlfriend admitted it. _If only me and Piko were like that..._

"Len!" Rin called, pointing to her brother. "Truth or dare?" Her voice was teasing and made Len wish he hadn't agreed to the game.

"Dare," Len replied, almost afraid of the word he had just uttered. He knew it was probably going to be something involving Piko, but perhaps that wasn't exactly a bad thing.. "I dare to you sing Magnet with Piko." _Why that?!_

Piko understandably blushed deep red and covered his face with his hands while Len just sort of stared at his sister with wide eyes. "_Now? _In front of _everyone?_"

Rin replied by nodding.

"Okay." Len looked to the older boy and smiled kindly, trying to hide the blush that continually threatened to show itself.

* * *

Well, yay for my longest chapter so far! Also, happy new year!

Review, please~


	5. Magnet

It's been a while since I updated! And I really want to punch Light Yagami in his face for L.  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it! ^^

* * *

_(Utatane Piko's POV)_

"C-can't you work s-something out w-with Rin...? D-do we really have to sing Magnet in f-front of everyone?" I asked in a hushed tone, poking at the slightly younger boy's side with a mildly trembling finger. "I-I'm really n-not very good a-at these sorts of t-things, Len..!" Needless to say, I was sort of worrying. Sort of being a major understatement. I don't think Len's listening.. "Len!" I hissed.

"_Piko_," Len turned on his heel to face me and slapped his rather feminine hands on my shoulders, making me squeak and _want_ to step back, but I froze. He gave me an odd look that I'm almost positive was him trying to be serious. Thankfully, I managed to hold a straight (_and slightly freaked out?_) face. "You're overreacting. Just calm down, okay? Everything will be just fine. I promise." He smiled warmly in a way that may or may have not melted my heart. I nodded slowly in reply and sighed quietly.

We just remained like that for a moment, without saying anything. It was odd, how simply looking into his eyes made my heart feel lighter. I didn't know if I liked the feeling or not. My hands began heating up and I gave a confused look, pulling them up to see why. Why had Len intertwined our fingers like that? And why didn't it bother me?

When I broke eye contact with Len, I looked over to the rest of the crowd and saw everyone staring at us with weird looks on their faces. "Uhh..." I couldn't help the heat welling up in my cheeks and poked Len once more, "W-why is everyone looking a-at us l-like that?" I asked softly, shifting my gaze to meet the younger boy's. Len opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by a high pitched squeal.

"Awww! Shota love!" Miku squealed, clapping her hands together in utter happiness.

It took me a minute to figure out what she meant, while Len quickly objected with, "I'm not a shota!" And pulled his hands from mine. He seemed upset by Miku's words and his cheeks morphed into a light red colour while his eyes narrowed. Me, being too absorbed in Len's change of expression (for some reason I found it beautiful), didn't notice everyone except for Len was staring at me while I was watching Len with fascination.

"Ohohoho~ So you're _not _going to deny the 'love' part?" Rin teased, the scariest smirk I had ever seen spread on her lips.

Wait, wait, wait.. Did she say love? I **_obviously _**didn't love Len. That was impossible.

... _I think._

I looked to Len again and he simply replied, "Do you want us to sing Magnet or not?" Len must've noticed me staring at him, because he looked me for a moment and smiled. I swear he's ruining my life with that smile.

"Siiinnng it!" Teto shouted, her magenta drills flowing dramatically as she jumped up. Her sudden outburst nearly made me jump, which caught my attention, and I did the wrong thing. I made eye contact with her.

"Piko?" This time, it was Len's turn to poke me.

"W-we should p-probably-"

"Yeah," Len pressed his lips together, "This is gonna be fun.." He sighed quietly. "Okay.. You ready?" He nudged my side with his elbow in a rather painful, not at all happy sort of way.

"Mhm.. Y-you sh-should start."

Len shrugged, "Alright,"

* * *

_A slender flame burns at the edge of my_ _heart,_  
_Without warning, it spreads into a burning passion~  
__My butterfly, flitting around it chaotically,  
__Scales dropping into your hand~_

Watching the younger shota sing with amazement carefully laced into my gaze, I nearly forgot my upcoming lines.

_I am wrapped around your finger, from the lips to the tongue,  
__Even if this is something that isn't allowed, the flames jump higher still.._

Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling something, Len..

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me,  
__That you don't think this is a mistake~  
__I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me,  
__I want to drown in this moment of captivation~_

Fighting back blush at this point was impossible, and a wave of colour washed over my otherwise snow-white pale cheeks.

_Every moment, it's harder to restrain myself,  
__If this is love, I want to wear it on my sleeve~  
__The 'strange feeling' turns into an unbearable longing,  
__I would follow you to the end of forever~_

Len seemed to be suffering from the same problem as I, and I couldn't help but smile.

_If my heart goes astray I will be easily_ _relieved,_  
_As if we had no time to feel tender each other.._

If I ever did like Len, for some reason, singing with him like this seemed to be intensifying those feelings.

_That dream has never come again,  
__There is no chance in our reality~  
__If we touch, I know we can never go back and that's just fine,  
__You are everything in the world to me~_

I can only hope that he feels the same way.

_Anxiety arrives with the dawn to find me still_ _crying,_  
_When you whispered 'it's all right.' did I hear tears in your voice, too?_

Now that I think about it, I don't know what I'd do if he didn't.

_I want to embrace you, I want you to tell me,  
__That you don't think this is a mistake~  
__I want you to kiss me, I want you to remake me,  
__I want to drown in this moment of captivation~_

I looked at him for a brief moment, hoping to find some sign that he meant it.

_I am drawn to you like a magnet,  
__Even if I left, we would find each other again~  
__I've touched you, I can never go back, and that's just fine,  
__You are everything in the world to me...~_

Now if only I had the courage to tell him that.

* * *

_(Kagamine Len's POV)_

Well, that was an interesting experience. I sure as hell do not want to do that again.. Rin was staring at me all weird.. She sort of freaks me out sometimes. But, Piko was staring at me all weird as well.. I pressed my lips together and sighed, turning on my heel to face the albino. "Hey, Piko," I waited patiently (this coming from someone who has no patience whatsoever) for him to reply and just stared at him. I had to admit, he was kind of cute..

"Y-yeah..?" Piko remained in his place, as if his feet were planted in the ground or something, and kept both his emerald green and his sapphire blue hues fixed on the floor. I really didn't how someone so shy managed to be so - **_kind of _**cute. It's not like I like him or anything. That'd be ridiculous.

I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, I don't like him, **I don't like him.**

... Okay. I really like him. But it's his fault for being super adorable!

"Len really likes you!" I love how my sister just blurts these things out. Not.

"Rin! You're not helping!"

"Y-you l-like me...?" Piko looked up from the floor and did his best to make eye contact, but he kept looking away.

"Uhh..." The floor suddenly became ten hundred times more interesting and I quickly averted my eyes from the older shota's. "I mean, I might," I whispered.

"Speak up, Lenny!" Rin shouted.

I sighed heavily, "I like you, Piko!"

* * *

Welll, we all probably know what Piko is going to say, buuuuut-  
Reviews are always loved!  
And, am I the only one who thinks that Yuu Kanda from D. Gray-man looks like Kamui Gakupo? There is a freaky similarity..  
I know, I knowwww this chapter sort of kind of sucks but I'm sort of kind of muse-less at the moment. orz


	6. Boku no Piko

You really warm my hearts (I'm half Time Lord~) with your reviews, guys! c:  
I noticed that I haven't really been giving Piko's POV much love, so the chapter after this might be all in his POV instead of Len's.  
Buuut~ This chapter will be cute, promise!

* * *

_(Kagamine Len's POV)_

Covering my mouth quickly with two small hands, I shot a glare my sister's way. There was no doubt in my mind she had something to do with my sudden confession. Yes, I blamed my sister. Why wouldn't I? I mean, by the way she's grinning right now, I can tell that she knew this would happen. Damn it, Rin.

I really wasn't sure if I seemed calm or not, because on the inside I was freaking out. Majorly. Why is Piko taking so long to reply? What if he doesn't like me back? Yeah, those sort of questions. And even though I refused to look at him, I could tell he was surprised. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Great, another question to drive myself insane.

"L-Len...?"

I couldn't help but sigh with relief at the slightly older boy's voice. _Finally._ "Yeah?" I slowly raised my eyes to meet Piko's cerulean and green ones that reminded me of fresh spring grass and how beautiful the ocean looks when being shined on by the sun. Only, those things were nothing compared to his eyes. I couldn't describe such beauty accurately even if I tried.. _Oh, now I'm just getting mushy._

"I-I... Uhm.." Piko seemed to be struggling with the whole forming-of-words thing.

Maybe he was trying to think of a kind way to say he doesn't like me back? I.. I really don't want to think about something like that..

I think Piko may have detected my sadness, because the second my expression dropped, he enveloped me in a hug. In shock, I froze. Though, the warmth of his arms radiating against my skin and the feeling of his thin fingers curling in the back of my shirt thawed my frozen position to the point where I was able to wrap my arms around his rather slender frame and return the hug. And, as if the loving embrace weren't enough, I heard him whisper, "I like you too, Len." _What happened to his stutter?_

I smiled faintly, happy that he at least returned my feelings. Even if his words may have been a lie, I'm still glad that he said it, at least.

"Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!" Rin chanted, shortly joined by the teal-haired diva and the overly-hyper Teto. And I swear I heard Gumi's voice as well.. But not Luka's. Maybe she was still reading that book.. Oh, nope, she's definitely chanting with them.

Why, Rin? Why?! Is this about the incident with Gakupo's magazines?!

That's it, I'm running whether or not Piko is coming. "Every man for himself!" And with that, I pulled away from the older boy and ran off in the opposite direction like there was no tomorrow (or like a shota afraid of fangirls).

"B-but Len! D-d-don't leave me h-here w-with the f-fangirls!" The albino whined, backing away from approaching Vocaloids (and UTAUloid). Aaaand there's the stutter.

"What's so bad about being here with us, Piko?" Miku asked, grinning, "We're only going to make you tell us every detail of your yaoi romance with Len!" She laughed in an evil, extremely terrifying way. Suddenly, the teal tipped fingers reaching out to grab the poor shota seemed like claws.

"T-t-there's n-no.. There's no y-yaoi-" Piko started, only to be once again interrupted.

Teto pushed past the tealette and hissed, "Drop the act, Piko! We see right through your innocent stuttering shota-ness!"

"I-i-it's n-not a-an act.. A-and I'm n-not a sh-shota!"

_Meanwhile, _I was watching from the doorway and snickering. I really shouldn't be enjoying this. I mean, he's a fellow Vocaloid (read: shotaloid)! But, it's really, _really_ entertaining...

With narrowed eyes, Rin shoved Teto out of the spotlight and placed her hands on her hips, giving Piko an intense stare. "How do you _really _feel about my brother?" Whoa, she looked really serious. Wonder what that's about.

Piko's expression went from shota-that's-absolutely-terrified-of-fangirls to confused. "W-what d-do you m-mean...?"

Rin sighed and shook her head, making her white bow sway as if it were about to fall out. "I _mean _that I've - _we've _seen how you look at him, and there's no way that you only like him. You love him, don't you~~?" Ooh, this is getting interesting!

"E-eh?! L-l-love L-Len?!" Commence Piko's cheeks bursting with a deep red colour. God, he's cute.

With a sigh, Gumi stepped in front of Rin and shot quite possibly the most intense stare I've ever seen a human (well, not human) receive towards Piko. This is getting intense.. "Do you love Len?!" She screamed.

At that, Piko made the cutest scream/squeal _ever _and jumped.

"You're being too harsh on him." Luka sighed, and suddenly, it was her turn to push someone out of the spotlight. In this case, it was Gumi. Poor Gumi. "Piko," She brushed a few stray strands of light pink hair out of her vision, "Which is it? Do you simply like him, or do you love him, like I love Miku?" She asked softly. Okay, that's just cheating! Luka could make a hurricane calm!

"W-well... I-"

"Len?"

I nearly jumped at Mikuo's voice and turned around rather quickly to face him. "Yep! Last time I checked, that was my name." I smiled. But, in turning around, I didn't hear what Piko said. Damn.

"I heard a scream.. Was it you?" Mikuo asked. Is he implying that I scream like a girl?! Bastard! Men don't scream like that (but shotas do~)!

"Nope. It was Piko. He's being tortured by Teto, Luka, Gumi, my sister, and _you as a chick_." I replied with a grin.

"Whoa, really? Poor guy.." Mikuo made a face and looked around the corner for a moment to see the scene. Of course, his eyes widened and he went pale. "Well... I better get going!" Then he ran off. He must be afraid of Miku or something..

But, I wonder what Piko said... And I should probably go save him before he ends up being forced into a dress. Been there, done that.. Not pleasant!

"We have to make you all pretty for Len, Piko!"

"Don't struggle~!"

_Oh crap._

_What the hell are they doing to_ _**MY**_ _Piko?!_

* * *

Dun dun dun! What will happen to Piko? And, ohhhh, protective/possessive Len...  
Thank you all for reading chapter six and I hope you will be here to read chapter seven, as well! I'll try to update as soon as possible, but I still haven't updated my Doctor Who/Supernatural crossover. OnO  
Anyways, review! Pretty please with Piko in a dress on top?


	7. A Shota's Worst Nightmare: Crossdressing

The freaking Doctor Who/Supernatural crossover can wait! I just really love writing this fic. ;u;  
Thank you for the review! ^^  
I just now realised that Kagamine Len looks like Oz (why can't I remember his last name?) from Pandora Hearts, who looks sort of like Alois Trancy from Black Butler. I know of too many shotas.. -sweat drop;

* * *

_(Utatane Piko's POV)_

"We have to make you all pretty for Len, Piko!" Miku chimed, her two small and dainty hands with an iron grip wrapping their fingers around my flailing arms in an attempt to hold them still. "Don't struggle~!" She sang in only the most eerie and terrifying way possible. I don't know what it was about Miku, but she really scared me. Most girls did, actually.. And boys, too.. Okay, most _people _scared me. But Len didn't! Len's so nice..

"Piko! They didn't force you into a dress already, did they?" Quite possibly my favourite person appeared from around the corner, hands in his pockets. Len pressed his lips together and looked at me for a moment, causing his lips to curl upwards and form a soft smile.

My heart must have been trying to fly, because that's what it felt like when it fluttered at the sound of Len's voice. **Hold on. **A _dress? _Is that what they are planning to do to me?! "L-L-Len? W-what's this about a d-dress? C-can y-you come s-save me n-now?" I was mistaken for a girl enough already, the last thing I needed was to be put in a _dress_.

"How did you know we where going to put (_force_) him in a dress?" Rin asked, furrowing her flaxen brows in thought.

"You were really going to put my boyfriend in a dress?!" Len shouted in question, the slightest hint of pink present on his cheeks. It wasn't hard to tell he was doing his best to hold back blush.

"_Obviously,_" Miku replied while Rin lost herself in thought. "How else would we make your boyfriend all pretty for you? Besides, you looked just fine in a dress.. You also looked quite cute in my outf-"

"_Shh! _You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that! And I _had _to wear that dress, okay?! It's not my fault, it's Gakupo's and Kaito's! Mostly Gakupo's, though!" At that point, Len had lost his war with the blush fighting to become obvious, and his cheeks flushed deep red.

_Len wore Miku's outfit? _With wide eyes, I looked Miku's way and looked her up and down. She was still dressed in her official outfit, unlike the rest of the Vocaloids (and UTAUloid) in the room. She must like it or something. As usual, her long azure-teal hair was held up by diamond shaped ponytail holders in the form of twin-tails that fell gracefully down her shoulders and stopped at her ankles. As for her outfit, it consisted of a sleeveless smoke-gray shirt with a bright teal tie that laid neatly over her chest. The shirt stopped right before her gray-black skirt ended, leaving only a few inches of snowy white skin showing between the skirt and her matching thigh-highs.

_Oh god.  
__Stop imagining Len in a short skirt, Piko. Stop, stop, stop, stop!_

"Piko, are you okay...? You're bleeding.." Miku pointed out, poking my cheek with a teal tipped finger.

Blinking innocently, I was brought out of my thoughts of Len (in Miku's outfit) and pulled back into reality. "I-I am?" I brought a hand up to my face, giving a confused look when I found that I was actually bleeding. Bringing my gaze to the tip of my index finger and middle finger, I noticed a thin red liquid and furrowed my brow in confusion. Then it hit me, and I blushed the deepest shade of red possible.

Rin seemed to figure it out as well, and burst out laughing, while Len, Miku, Luka, Gumi, and Teto were left confused. "Oh my gosh, Piko! Were you thinking of Len in a dress or something?!"

_I.. I'm not going to reply to that..._

"Wait, wait, wait.. What?" Len shifted his gaze to me and arched a perfectly sculpted flaxen brow in what could only be confusion.

"Isn't it obvious? Right after you were talking about being in a dress, your boyfriend over there got a nosebleed, Len~" Rin smirked a mischievous smirk, similar to the one usually plastered on Gakupo's face. "Now, what does that tell you?"

The previously silent room quickly became filled with girly giggles while both Len and I were busy blushing. Thankfully, Miku unhanded me to wrap her hands around her slender body as she continued laughing uncontrollably. Finally, a chance to get out without being forced to cross-dress! But, I can't forget Len.

It seemed that Len noticed I was free from the diva's grasp, because before I had time to gather my thoughts (and hide away the ones containing Len wearing Miku's short skirt), he already had intertwined his fingers with mine. "Oh," I murmured, staring at our hands. I guess I still wasn't used to holding Len's hand like that..

Len gently squeezed my hand, "Piko?"

"O-oh.. Right," I looked over my shoulder for a brief moment, only to see a terrifyingly familiar set of teal claws reaching for me. Of course, the only thought running through my mind was that I was going to come out of this as Utatane Pika.. Except, to prevent that from happening (it seems that Len would rather have a boyfriend than a girlfriend), Len bolted and dragged me along with him.

I wasn't sure if Miku, Luka, Gumi, or Teto were following us, since I couldn't look behind without quite possibly tripping. I'm just.. that kind of person.. Yet, I managed to stay on my feet. Until I felt a strong tug on my hand and fell with a yelp (read: girlish squeal), landing perfectly.. on top of Len..

"Uhm.. Piko.."

"S-sorry." Blushing heavily, I simply averted my eyes from his oddly alluring blue-green ones and began lifting myself off the younger boy. I felt Len pull on my shirt, and with a confused expression, looked back down at him while trying my hardest to ignore my overly annoying silver hair that seemed determined to block my vision.

"Just hold on a minute," Len murmured.

Still confused, I replied in nearly a whisper, "Okay.."

I don't think I like the way Len is looking at me.. It's like he's planning something. That's never really a good thing, and I'm speaking from experience. After all, he and I have been friends for longer than my programming is allowing me to remember. Len, along with Ryuto, Lui, and Oliver were my first friends, seeing as I was sort of forced into the shota category.. But I'm still not a shota..

Gingerly, a warm hand glided effortlessly against the cold skin of my cheek, bring me back into reality. "Len...?" I breathed in question. Len didn't reply, and instead slid his hand further up, till he was able to tangle his gold tipped fingers in my silver mess of hair. Unable to help it, a rose-red color crept onto my cheeks, and I did the wrong thing. I leaned in and closed the gap between our lips.

* * *

Short fail chapter is short.. Gomenasai! I'm just sort of muse-less as of late.. Yep..  
Yay! Chapter seven! Writing the kiss part kind of killed me but I did it~! Yeah, I really suck at kissy scenes and stuff...  
Also, I finally finished Sekirei: Pure Engagement! Now I feel like I should write a Sekirei fanfiction.. But I have so many fics floating around that I have yet to finish.. -sigh;  
Reviews are loved, if anyone feels like leaving one~ Tell me what you thought! If you think something is wrong, please tell me, and I'll try to fix it. Thanks~ ^^


End file.
